Almost Lover
by Vendela So
Summary: As Catherine Blake Parry heads back to her home town from Russia, she's greeted by her family. The cocky, the innocent, the loving, and the... very depressed. Fighting to get him back to his normal self as feelings resurface, also, the drama. CalebOC
1. Things Are Happening

**Well, I kind of went through a writer's block sort of deal for Ambition but it's coming along... coming along very slowly.  
Anyways, so this is what came out of me, trying to find some sort of inspiration. I've always wanted to try a sister fic.  
So review and tell me what you think, or else, I might just trash it and go on with Ambition.  
The story was kind of inspired by the song _Almost Lover_ by A Fine Frenzy and the songs _I Knew You'd Never Fly_ & _Stop Me Now… I'm Not Ready_ by Eye Alaska. Check them out, they're great songs. And these will give you a guess on what the story may be about.**

**FULL DISCLAIMER IN THE PROFILE | I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE COVENANT**

* * *

**Things Are Happening**

They saw it… all his friends saw it.

He knew it too.

He was depressed and lonely.

But what was Caleb Danvers to do?

Sarah left.

No matter how hard his friends tried to comfort him, or take him out to Nicky's, he'd just sit there, didn't lay his eyes on anyone, barely socialized with anyone. Not his friends or any girls that would walk pass him with a flirty smile. He would be there, just not there consciously.

"Yo, man, stop sulking and move on," his friend, Pogue, said, slapping a hand down on Caleb's back as a form of comfort. They were currently enjoying a nice outing with their other two friends, Reid and Tyler, at Nicky's. But, Caleb in his depressive state had to kill the mood every time they were out. Even Reid's using wasn't setting him off like before, and it irked Reid when he didn't nag him about it. They wanted to help and they tried to get his mind off Sarah, but she wasn't coming back, not after everything that happened with Chase. She wanted nothing of their covenant, but she was sworn to secrecy, and she vowed not to tell anyone.

"Yeah, it's been two weeks, Caleb," Reid said, who was bent over the pool table, readying his shot.

"I just-" he sighed, "I just don't know what to do." He slumped further into his chair.

"Uhh, move on," the young one, Tyler, simply said.

"It's time you do," said Kate, Pogue's lovely girlfriend.

"Try to forget all about it, Caleb," Pogue said. "I don't need you in a gloomy mood when Saturday comes around and Blake arrives."

"Who's Blake?" she asked, looking towards Pogue for answers.

"God, I love her name," Reid drawled out and stared off as he began to imagine her fierce, green eyes that had a hint of blue swimming around, her bronzed, toned body, the long flow of dark brown hair, and the vivacious smile she always wore. Oh yeah, he missed her.

"This Blake… is a—her?" she asked as she looked at the guys incredulously.

"I miss her," Tyler said, and instead of dreaming of her in a perverted way, he remembered all the trouble they got into with the guys; always causing mischief.

"Can someone tell me who this Blake girl is?!" Kate snapped.

"Calm down, Kate, Blake is my little sister. She's moving back to Ipswich," Pogue reassured her. Pogue and Kate were known for their jealous streaks, and was always the reason for their little quarrels.

"When you say little, how little?" she cocked a brow and asked.

"She's a year younger than me, almost Tyler's age," he explained to her.

"Oh, can't wait to meet her," she said.

"Me too, only two more days," Pogue grinned.

"I thought you said the covenant wasn't able to have girls?" she questioned.

"Well, they can, but it's rare to, extremely rare to," he answered her.

"Where has she been?" Kate asked.

"She's a real athletic girl, gymnast, to be exact, she's really talented, been practicing with the best coaches around the world to prepare her for the upcoming Olympics. She's currently in Russia," he said. Kate's brows heighten in amazement.

"How long has it really been?" Tyler asked.

"Almost three years," he answered.

"It's great that I'll have another girl in this pack to help me keep you boys in check," Kate said.

"Oh, you'll have a lot of help alright," Reid said, remembering the days they were younger though it seemed like the little girl was the boss of the group.

"I just can't wait to meet her, having Sarah gone really left a gap, so I'm glad to have a replacement," Kate said and a groan was heard from Caleb. "Sorry!" she said.

Half the meaning of his groan was about Sarah and the other about Blake.

The group sighed at their friend. He really was hopeless. But what could they do?

Caleb had thought he had found the perfect girl for his life and once things were good, things just had to go down hill, all because of his damn responsibility to protect the covenant and his caring attitude to guard everyone he cared deeply about. It was all Chase's fault; it was his entire power's fault, it was the covenant's fault, most of all, his own fault for dropping so much information on Sarah so quickly. She accepted it, but after the whole ordeal, she wanted nothing of it.

His friends were right, he needed to forget about her, and move on. Blake would be arriving in two days and he needed to get his act together. She was always so motherly to them, and he didn't want her to worry about him once she arrived, when she was expected to be catching up with Pogue. He didn't need to be her only attention for the beginning of her advent.

He thought maybe Blake coming home would be good for him. He will admit that he did sometimes see them potentially becoming more than friends. He loved her like a sister, but that was his excuse to tell himself because they _were_ just like siblings. He and Pogue were practically brothers, he and the rest of the guys were, and Blake being Pogue's little sister, meant she was a sister to all of them.

To her, it was like having extra older brothers that cared about her… and to screen every guy that came near her. Caleb had to admit, it was fun scaring them off, and the others enjoyed it as well.

Blake was beautiful; he only wondered what has changed about her in the past three years.

One girl he loved walked out, and another walks right in.

He sighed. He didn't know how he was going to act. But he needed to act like everything was fine and not think about Sarah. He speculated how his relationship with Blake would start off again.

Things… happened.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Her Arrival

**So I noticed that all my Covenant stories' titles, all begin with an A. haha**

**Just wanted to point that out for some reason; I found it interesting.  
Well, I didn't really like this chapter all that much, the next one is my favorite though. **

* * *

**Her Arrival**

It was finally Saturday and Blake was ecstatic to see her older brother, Pogue, and his troublesome friends that she had missed so much. Even with the long flight, she didn't rest, but she couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to see them. She missed Reid's cockiness, Tyler innocence, and Caleb's… lovingness. She will admit it; she seemed to miss Caleb more than Pogue, her own brother. But there was something about Caleb she liked more. She missed his one million dollar smile, his dark, mysterious but lively eyes, and just everything about him in general. She couldn't wait till she went to see them.

Yes, Blake was already in Ipswich, and she was excited to see them, but it was only enough to not rest and wasn't enough to actually meet them. She wasn't at the Danvers manor yet, where she was to meet them. Instead of heading towards the mansion, she instead, took a turn to Spenser Academy.

She wasn't too fond about sharing a room, but it was whatever to her.

What's done is done.

If it was someone she wasn't going to like, she would request a room for herself.

Blake was currently going through her clothes and quickly going to hang them in her side of the closet. Her roommate was closing in on the room and would arrive any second. She saw it.

Blake was very… odd, especially when it came to receiving powers at thirteen. But if she had lived for that long already, she should receive something, right? And she did, she received powers. Not the same powers the guys got though, which was why Blake was very… odd, her eyes turned a white color, not black, she wasn't capable of flying into the air, or throwing amounts of energy at things.

Nope, she was unique and saw into the future.

And she was known as the Covenant's Seer. Sure, now as her powers progressed, she could also move simple objects also and make them appear, which she liked, but rarely did.

Blake wasn't so used to the 'knowing the inevitable' at first upon receiving them, but overtime Blake quickly got used to the idea that she knew how everything was going to turn out. However, it wasn't like she could see a day into the future. The farthest she saw was only three hours ahead. Now, she was able to go at least an hour, watching the events happen in a flash and having them actually being played out. She liked having her gift. It was great when they were younger; she knew everything the boys were up to if they decided to pull a prank on her. But, they did exclude her in some activities, saying she would cheat, but it was all fun and games to them, and they didn't mean everything they said to her when they were little. They loved her too much, and would always fight to have her to be on their team. But, of course, Pogue would constantly go out and say that since she was his baby sister, she had to be on his team.

The door opened when Blake was sitting on the ground looking through boxes of her things.

Blake looked up, as a dark skinned girl walked in. She found her to be extremely gorgeous, in that natural sense. Blake smiled to which the girl returned when she saw her.

"Hi," Blake said to her as she got off the floor and onto her feet.

"Hi," she replied. "I'm Kate."

"Blake," she said.

Kate's eyes widen for a second.

"You're Blake?" she asked. Blake nodded slowly, wondering why she knew her. "Pogue and the guys told me all about you."

"How do you know my brother and his friends?" she asked.

"He never mentioned me?" she said, more to herself.

"I haven't really talked to him," she stated.

"Oh, well, I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh, cool," Blake said.

"So what are the odds that you would be my roommate?"

"Yeah, weird… but we'll get along just fine. I can see it," Blake grinned widely at her choice of words. "We're all connected in some way."

"Yeah, and there are no secrets about the covenant to hold with anyone anymore, puts the pressure off my back. It's kind of weird. My last roommate, Sarah, was dating Caleb, she knew about it too, found out herself with a little research before she just upped and left; an accident with a lost family line," she explained. Blake knew what she meant and what happened and that was her parents' reason for bringing her back home, who knew what other dangers there are out there?

"Caleb's kind of in a sensitive state right now," she said.

Blake nodded.

_Caleb has always been sensitive… but over a girl? _

"Weird…" Blake mumbled.

"Have you seen the guys yet?" Kate asked.

"Not yet, but I was about to leave. They said to head straight to Caleb's place… I was supposed to be there two hours ago, but came here instead."

Kate's brows rose in astonishment and breathed a laugh.

"You better get a move on then. Knowing those boys, they are not patient."

"Tell me about it," Blake said.

"I have a question," Kate began, "where did you get the name Blake?"

"My name is actually Catherine, but I favor my middle name, Blake, more. Just the way my brother prefers Pogue and not Christopher."

"You guys are too alike, aren't ya," she said and laughed, Blake joining her.

"I guess you can say that," she said. "I should get going to go see them. Knowing these guys all my life," she stopped, referring to the 'no patience' deal with them.

"You got that right," Kate said waving to Blake as she watched her leave.

--

"You sure it was today that she was _supposed_ to be here?" Tyler asked to Pogue. It's been almost two hours and Blake was nowhere to be seen or heard from. They had tried calling her, but she never answered. They began to worry if they even had the right number.

"It's today, I swear," Pogue said.

Everyone was nervous to see her. They, after all, haven't seen her in three years. They were anxious and excited at the same time. Excited to see how much she changed and matured, but just excited in general.

Pogue missed his little sister and he couldn't wait any longer to see her. Like every other older brother, he was very protective of his 'baby sister' and would screen every guy that came near her, by throwing an arm around her to pull her into hugs or get the other coven members to do it; or just walking and bumping the other guys in the shoulder to hint that she wasn't available to _them_ or _any_ other guy that tried. He loved his sister, and would do anything for her; except give a guy and Blake his blessing so she can be with him.

Tyler wanted and needed his partner in crime back with him. He missed the days they would pull small pranks on the others, only because they were closer in age. And ever since she left, that's when he earned the title as shy Tyler who kept to himself. Her leaving was the reason why he became so close to Reid, to replace Blake's outgoing and rebellion ness figure.

Reid remembered the times they shared together. They were extremely close in many ways. Reid was always welcoming her with hugs, just so he could hold her. They'd cuddle on the bed or on a couch as the two of them and the others watch a movie. She'd kiss his cheek and Reid in return would do the same thing. She would sit on his lap when there weren't enough chairs and he'd warmly welcome it. Blake would truly be the only girl he loved. And it was real, not like his one night stands.

Caleb felt edgy and happy. Their relationship was as close as her and Pogue. He was the one she'd come to when she had a problem, either with Pogue or if something had happened. He'd let her cry on his shoulder as they lay in bed together. She would talk to him, and he'd talk back, offer advice and comfort. Then everything became awkward.

"_I just don't know what to do, Caleb, everything he does bothers me," a very tearful Blake said to him. _

"_He's your brother, Blake, he's only looking out for you," he replied to her._

"_I know that, but sometimes… he just takes it too far." Blake let out a loud sob, grasping Caleb's shirt tightly and burying her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her._

"_Don't cry, please, I hate it when you cry, Blake." And she cried many times to him._

"_I can't help it," she stubbornly said. Caleb sighed and reluctantly let her continue soaking his shirt. He ran his fingers down her hair in a way to comfort her._

"_It's going to be alright, Blake."_

"_Caleb," she called, he looked down, seeing her red eyes. She leaned her face into his, pressing her lips gently to his. He was so shocked, and didn't know how to comply, but eventually did and leaned into it. Suddenly he pressed his lips closer to hers, with a stronger edge, as his hand slid up the back of her head and held them there to pull her in closer if it were possible. Blake couldn't hold back and slid her hands up his chest, then unexpectedly pulled away. _

"_I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that," she apologized and quickly began to gather her things. _

"_Blake, its all-" he was stopped at hearing his door being slammed. Her taste still lingered his lips, and he slowly brought his fingers to touch them._

Caleb remembered the scene, and wished he could go back to it and do something right about it. After that day she had kissed him, he barely saw her or spoke to her, and when things were slowly going back to normal, she came to them with news of her leaving to China. He was worried for how things would play out now.

"Yo, Caleb," someone called out to him and he finally came back down to reality.

"What's up, man? We've been calling your name for like five minutes, you okay?" Pogue said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," he replied.

They rolled their eyes.

"It was Sarah, right?"

"Believe it or not, Blake," he said.

"Well, Kate called me, said she met Blake in her room, their roommates now, weird, huh? Anyways, Blake is on her way right now." Pogue walked away to be the first to meet her as she rolled in. Reid followed him to try to beat him to Blake once she arrived. Tyler stuck behind with Caleb.

"Hey, Caleb, what happened to you and Blake before she left? If I remember, you two were… acting really weird around each other," Tyler said.

Caleb didn't answer.

"…Nothing," he said, before getting up with a sigh and walking out the door, with Tyler trailing behind him.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Princess Blake

**I love this chapter.  
I just think her relationship with the boys is so cute.  
And Caleb finally speaks.**

* * *

**Princess Blake**

As the four boys filed out of the house and waited for Blake to arrive, their excitement was too much to hold in as they kept turning their heads to the entrance for any sign of a car.

Finally seeing a sleek, black Mercedes-Benz make its way through the gates and towards them, they couldn't wait for the figure to step out of the car and run into their arms.

"Hey, we should have bought a stuffed bear or something to give to her," Tyler said.

Excitedly, Blake hurriedly turned off the car and exited hastily to get to them. Half of what they were feeling was anticipation and shock. They couldn't believe that was the Blake they once knew. They found her to be more gorgeous than she was three years ago. Blake's hair was longer and a more rich brown color. Her eyes were just as stunning as her brothers and shined just like her, as she step out in a loose oatmeal colored shirt, a washed out, denim mini skirt that showed her long slender legs, and on her feet, brown, ankle high boots.

"Or some pants," Reid added as his eyes traveled up and down her legs.

Oh yes, they found her to be way hotter than before, but the dimples on her face when she smiled kept her in her adorable place.

Fully out of the car, Blake made a dash for her older brother, who had his arms spread wide, ready for her to cling onto him, almost running, before she was pulled in by another person.

"Blake," a voice said her name; she looked up to see the blonde hair, which belonged to Reid.

"Reid!" she squealed his name and squeezed him tighter.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you too," she replied.

"Ahem," there was a cough from beside them. They looked to see Pogue standing there, annoyed.

"Pogue!" she screamed, running into his arms. He gave her a crushing hug and lifted her off the ground to spin her around. "I've missed you so much," she said.

"Me too," he said, putting her back down, but Blake wasn't all that satisfied.

"Say it," she demanded.

"Still the demanding type; I've missed you too. Happy now?" he said. She gave him a tight squeeze and let go.

"I am now."

She reached up to give him a lip smacking kiss on his cheek, to which he didn't protest at all. Usually he would but this time he let it slide, having missed her too much as his excuse.

"I didn't get a kiss," Reid said, pouting his lips at her.

"Hey man, you got to her first," Pogue said.

"You are unbelievable," Blake said before she left Pogue's arms and walked up to Reid, but he was sly enough to turn his head for her to miss them and capture his lips instead. She gasped, playfully punching his shoulder as he laughed and watched Pogue come by to push him away.

"Blakey-Bear," she heard a third voice call her name.

"Tyler-Boo," she haughtily called his name as she gave him a sultry look, while Reid and Pogue rolled their eyes behind them. She then smiled at the nicknames they had called each other.

"Come here, you," he motioned for her and pulled her in to his chest, gripping her tightly.

"God, I've missed you guys so much," she said.

"You've got one more, babe," Reid said, pointing to the last figure on the steps of his house.

"Caleb," she said and walked up to him.

He didn't reply and only stared.

Yep, things were still awkward.

"Caleb?" she called once more to break his entranced state. He finally blinked.

He much awkwardly pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm glad your back, Blake," he said. The way he said her name was weird on his tongue. He wanted things to go back to normal, he really did, but the last memory of them plagued his mind.

They finally let go as silence fell between them.

"Yeah…" she trailed, not knowing what to say.

"Alright," Pogue intercepted, sensing the tension, "this reunion calls for a celebration. Nicky's—everyone?" he suggested. Blake didn't know what that was but agreed anyways.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Reid, "I call shotgun in the Benz."

"Hey, how about you ride with me," Pogue asked his little sister.

"On what?" she responded.

He pointed over to a Ducati and Blake snorted.

"Mom and Dad let you have that?" she said.

"Mom and Dad let you have _that_?" he mocked her, pointing to the expensive, black car.

"It was a welcome home gift," she said, pouting innocently. "It's not as bad and dangerous as _that_."

"It took a little persuasion, so what do you say?"

"It's tempting, but I'm wearing skirt, it just wouldn't feel right."

Pogue sighed, he wanted to show off and now he couldn't. His sister's choice of clothing just had to shoot his hopes down.

"Besides, I wanna roll in the Hummer," she said, going to wrap her arms around Tyler's, who smiled proudly as she did.

"Fine, I'll go get Kate if you're not riding with me," he said. Pogue began to fish out his phone to call her but was stopped by Blake.

"On second thought, I'll take my car," she said.

"Alright, come on," Reid took a hold of her hand to pull her towards her car, eager to get going. Blake pulled her hand away.

"Hey! I meant, you guys go on ahead, while I head back to the dorms, get changed and bring Kate with me and we can meet you guys there."

"That sounds better," Tyler said and Reid groaned.

"I wanted the car ride alone with Blake," he said pulling her out of Tyler's grasped, but he didn't let go of her.

Reid looked at Tyler boldly and so did Tyler, intent on not letting go of Blake. Reid tugged on her arm and Tyler tugged back, it was an all out tug-a-war. Reid wanted Blake, but Tyler wouldn't give up.

Blake looked back and forth between them, confused on their battle.

Reid pulled at Blake's arm again; nonetheless, Tyler would **not** give up. He yanked her back to him roughly and this time, Reid lost his grip on her as she slammed into Tyler's chest, to which he held her possessively, sticking his tongue out at Reid and laughing at his defeat.

"Jeez, guys, I'm here to stay, you know," she said.

"Grow up and stop fighting for my sister," Pogue intercepted. Reid frowned and rolled his eyes as Tyler still held her in her place.

"Don't worry, Reid, you'll get your chance. I see it happening," she said and winked his way.

"I thought you didn't see that far in to the future," he said. Tyler finally let her go.

"Then it must be soon," she said bluntly.

He rolled his eyes at her comment.

"My powers have been improving, and I've gotten better at controlling what I want to see. Who knows, I can probably throw things like you guys and fly around now," she said, while flapping her arms in the air.

"Shut up," Pogue said. "Tomorrow, we'll spend the whole day doing anything you'd like; we have some catching up to do." Blake nodded and smiled impishly.

"You know, I'm glad to be back; and since we're spending the whole day doing anything _I_ want tomorrow, you'll have to refer to me as… Princess Blake," she said. The four boys groaned, remembering the last time they had to call her 'Princess Blake' and do whatever she asked of.

Blake went to grab Pogue's arm, and kissed him on the cheek, again, letting it slide.

"I love you guys," she said, before walking off to her car, blowing them a kiss and waving with a big smile before stepping in her car and driving away.

"You know, I can spend time with Blake another day, it's no big deal. I mean, she is _your_ sister, you guys should spend the day together," Reid said, heading towards Tyler's car, pulling him along.

"Hey, you're not ditching me," Pogue said to him and pointed to the rest of them, "none of you guys are."

"What? Can't handle _Princess Blake_ alone?" Tyler joked.

"Damn right I can't. You guys remember what happened the last time we were at her feet."

"We did deserve it though," Tyler said and the others nodded in agreement. They all left reality to let their minds drift back to the memory.

"_Hey guys," the cheery eleven year old Blake called out to the boys. They were huddled around in the backyard of Caleb's home, as if discussing something._

"_Go away, Blake," her older brother, Pogue, said._

"_What are you guys doing?" she ignored him._

"_Blake, this is guy stuff, you can't play with us."_

"_I can if I want to," she said defiantly, crossing her little arms over her chest. _

"_Come on, Pogue, just let her in," the oldest, Caleb said. Blake smiled wide to him._

"_No," the only blonde one of the group, Reid, said, to which Blake stuck her tongue out at him._

"_I'll come play with you, Blake," the young Tyler said, going to stand up._

"_Tyler, you can't go," Pogue grabbed his hand and pulled him back down._

"_It's okay Tyler, we can __**all **__play together," she said._

"_No we can't, Blake; just go sit over there," Pogue said, pointing to the patio where the adults sat._

_Blake sighed, "Fine." _

_She began to walk away after hearing Pogue say: "alright let's go."_

_Turning her head to see them stalked into the forest as if on a quest, she quietly followed, hiding behind the trees and only moving when they were. She was trying to get comfortable behind a tree when she tripped over the root that stuck out, falling to the ground and crushing the leaves scattered about._

_They all turned at the noise and saw Blake lying on the ground. _

"_Blake!" Pogue shouted._

_Tyler and Caleb went over to help her up only to be pushed back down by her brother. _

"_Pogue!" Caleb barked. By now, Blake was on the verge of tears as her lips trembled._

"_Aww man, she's gunna cry now," Reid groaned. _

"_Mommy!" she screamed as she scrambled to get up and away from them. _

"_No!" Pogue went to grab her before she left the woods. "Blake, you can't tell mom," he said, looking down at her to make sure she understood. "Don't cry, please."_

"…_Fine," she said and wiped away any tears that fell. Pogue let out a breath of relief, so did the boys. She began to walk._

"_Daddy!" she shouted for._

"_No!" Pogue ran to grab her again and dragged her back. "You can stay alright, just don't tell mom and dad that I pushed you," he said._

"_I want more than that, Pogue."_

"_What do you want? I'm letting you stay," he said._

"_No, you hurt me," she said and pushed him back lightly. "Now, I'm making you my slave for the day… and you have to call me Princess Blake from now on," she smiled devilishly. Laughing was heard from behind him. "All of you," she pointed to each of them and they seized their laughter. "Except you Tyler!" she added, Tyler smiled proudly._

"…_Fine," the three moaned, Tyler laughed at them. Pogue took the sleeve of his shirt and began wiping at her face of any dirt that had gotten on it. "I'm really sorry, okay?" He apologized and she nodded, giving her brother a hug. _

"_Ooh, I love hugs!" Tyler shouted, throwing his arms around the siblings. Caleb joined in also, pulling Reid with him, who reluctantly connected himself to them with a tackle, causing them all to tumble over. They laughed loudly at what happened and got up. _

"_So what do we do now Blake?" Pogue said. Blake faked a cough, hinting for him to correct himself. "Princess Blake," he said. At this, Blake smiled wickedly._

"Looking back at it now, it was all Pogue's fault," Reid said, pointing an accusing finger to him. "You should have just let her play with us, man!"

"She didn't make me do anything," Tyler said and laughed at them, recalling the things she made them do.

"She favored you the most," Reid said and pushed Tyler playfully.

"And she still does," Tyler said. Reid cursed under his breath.

"Which is messed up, because I'm her brother," Pogue shouted.

"Don't be jealous, guys," Tyler teased.

"Let's just get to Nicky's," Reid pushed Tyler to his car for him to get in. They drove away and the only ones left were Pogue and Caleb.

"Yo, what's up with you? You've been quiet the whole time."

Caleb looked up to him and shrugged.

"Nothing," he simply said.

"You've said only five words since Blake arrived. Tell me, what's eating you up, man?"

"It's just… things were really weird between me and her before she left. Stuff… happened between Blake and me before she left and… I'm just worried if it's still going to be like that. I mean, you saw what happened, it was the most awkward moment in my life," he said. Pogue was astonished; this was the longest piece of dialogue he has gotten out of him in the past two weeks. But then, one question swam through his head.

"What do you mean—stuff happened between you two? What kind of stuff?" he asked.

Caleb was kind of afraid to respond to his question. He knew Pogue was extremely protective of Blake, so how was he going to answer him?

"We—kissed," he said and went on anyways. "We kissed, Pogue, and it got a little heated and I liked it and then… she just stopped and ran away." Pogue couldn't believe it.

"Caleb, you're like a brother to me and she's my sister."

"I know, it just happened, Pogue, I didn't know what to do, so I just went with it. She came to me crying after you guys had a big fight."

"…When was this?" he asked.

"About two weeks before she left," he answered.

"Look, man, I'm not gunna hate you, it was way back and I just want to be happy Blake is home. Let's just go to Nicky's and try to enjoy life, now that she's here with us." Caleb nodded and headed to his mustang as Pogue revved his bike before speeding off.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	4. Sibling Love

**Aww... Blake, Reid, and Tyler make up the best trio!**

* * *

**Sibling Love**

"Kate, Kate, Kate!" Blake shouted her name as she stepped in, her arms in the air.

"Hey," she looked up from her textbook and stared at her curiously. "Reunion's over?" she asked.

"Nope, we're all meeting at Nicky's. I just came back to change and steal you away. So, get up! Get ready!"

"Alright, alright," she said, going over to her closet and checking for a new outfit.

Blake went over to hers and found, not much, she then remembered most of her belongings were still unpacked and in boxes. Going through her luggage she found a dark pair of denim shorts. Holding them up and finding them decent enough, she approved and nodded to herself.

"Wow, those are short," Kate said. "Your brother okay with you wearing that?" she asked and smiled slyly.

"He can't stop me," she replied and shrugged.

Digging some more, Blake found her loose, vintage floral designed, white top. Throwing on the clothes quickly and looking in the full length mirror, she approved and nodded again.

"Cute," Kate drawled. Blake turned to see her. She looked amazing. Kate was wearing skinny jeans, a dark blue sequined top, loose-fitting, and it looked great on her. Going to grab something to slip on her feet, she put on a pair of black pumps.

"Thanks, and you look so hot," she complimented. Kate breathed a laugh and shook her head.

"You will too, once you hurry up and finish!" Kate urged her.

Blake put her hands up in defense and rushed to grab her thin leather jacket, slipping on her black gladiator sandals, and then going to grab the Balenciaga purse. She shook her brown locks and let them fall down her back; she then grabbed Kate's hand and left their room together.

As they made their way down the hall, they saw a group of guys coming their way. Blake found them to be really good-looking. Each of them tall and dressed as if they were going out.

"Looks like we're not the only ones hitting Nicky's tonight," Kate quietly said to her.

Blake stared at one in particular. He was gorgeous, she found him to be. In dark washed out jeans and a grey graphic t-shirt. He was tall, muscular, and mysterious with his dark hair that fell down to the nape of his nape and his eyes also, and they pierced through hers as she looked at him. It held something different than what his friends held and they couldn't look away from each other. It was like a silent conversation, everything being told by the eyes.

_I'm hot, you're hot. Let's meet at Nicky's and take it from there._

It was like slow motion as they passed one another. Blake cocked her head over her shoulder to see him still staring. She smirked to herself and couldn't help but feel she's seen him before.

"Oh yeah, they'll be there," she said and continued walking off with Kate. Opting for Kate to drive since Blake did not know the way.

Finally walking into Nicky's, the girls spotted Pogue and Caleb sitting at a table. The other two missing heads were in a corner, hustling on pool games.

"Blake, Kate!" someone shouted. It was Pogue, waving for them.

Caleb looked up and saw the girls; they looked amazing, he then went to analyze Blake's choice of clothing and stared her up and down, seeing as he wasn't the only one doing it in Nicky's. From her toned legs to her hair that curtain her face. He quickly looked back down to his drink in front of him, finding it more interesting.

"Did you have to wear something that short?" Pogue asked Blake as she sat down beside Kate.

"I knew he was going to fret over that," Kate said.

"And like I said; he can't stop me," she said and winked at her brother. "Be glad it's not a skirt." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You got me there," he said.

"I want to go see Reid and Tyler."

Blake left to head to the pool tables.

"Reid! Tyler!" she shouted for their attentions. They cocked their head up and saw her coming their way.

"Blake!" Reid shouted her name and took a position near the pool table.

"Blakey-Bear!" someone shouted back, it was Tyler. It's what he called her when he didn't have to submit to her as Princess Blake.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek. His face disgruntled in disgust. And he began wiping away at his cheek.

"Ugh, your lips are glossed," he stated.

She shook her head and placed her palm over his mouth and then gave the back of her hand a lip-smacking kiss. Tyler looked somewhat satisfied. At least he didn't have to wipe away her favorite _Beauty Rush _bubble-it-up lip gloss this time. She walked to Reid, who was bent over the table and ready to shoot.

Blake bent down to his level to greet him also with a kiss to the cheek and, once again, he slyly turned his head in time to capture her lips for a quick peck.

She gasped and slapped his arm jokingly.

"Every time," she said.

"I'm just that good," he replied and took his shot.

He missed.

"Yeah, you're just that good," Tyler snorted.

"He's not cheating," Blake said and shrugged. It was then she noticed that they were in a game with another team of two. He took up his shot.

"I will soon," Reid said with his infamous leer.

Blake gave him a look.

"How long have you guys been here?" she asked.

"We left right after you left Caleb's."

Blake nodded.

"Hey! We gunna play the game or not?" the guy asked. He unfortunately missed his shot also. Hmm? Blake wondered why.

Tyler went ahead and took his shot, not even trying because they knew these guys haven't played much. It was Reid who tricked them, more like sent them over the edge, to play. It was an easy win and some extra cash.

The guy, who shouted for them earlier, was named Alex Kincaid, his buddy behind him, Connor Gibson.

Alex went for his shot, contemplating on what would be the best one to hit.

"Go for the solid red," Blake said. Alex looked up at her, so did the rest of the guys. Tyler and Reid thinking of what she was thinking of helping the other team. "You'll make it."

He ignored her and went for a different one and missed.

"Should've listened to me," she taunted. Alex looked as if he regretted it, but it was what Blake saw and was hoping he did.

"Hey, you should let me take a shot," she turned to Reid and asked.

"No Blake," he sternly said.

"Reid," she pouted and called him name. Leaning closer to him and grasping the hem of his sweater. He gazed at her for a few moments, and looked as if he was going to cave, but stopped her from taking the stick away.

"Wait… do you see us winning?" he asked in a hushed toned.

She smirked and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Opening them and smiling impishly.

"Only if you let me shoot," she said. "And like you need my help."

"Fine," he gave in.

She smiled haughtily at Tyler for a moment and walked away, grabbing the pool stick in Reid's hand away with her. Tyler laughed. Reid stood beside him and sighed.

"How does she do it?" he asked more to himself but Tyler wanted to answer.

"You're just too easy," he teased, only to be pushed by Reid.

"Be nice," Blake commanded from over her shoulder. She walked around the pool table to find a good hit and a nice spot, that spot being in front of the other team.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, turning back to look at the two, she asked, "You mind?"

"Not at all," Alex said and they both backed away.

Tipping her head to the side she thought over the shot, more like saw what the outcome would be, and satisfied with it, she took her stance, bending over in front of Alex and Connor. They both looked down at her figure, clenching their jaws and raising their eyebrows at Reid and Tyler.

Reid only smirked as Tyler lightly shook his head and chuckled.

She shot and made it. Smirking Reid's way as she lined up the next shot, sinking that ball and going for the winning one. And just like she predicted (saw), she won. Alex unenthusiastically slapped the cash into Reids hand and walked away with his friend.

"Hungry?" Reid asked, holding up the money.

Blake nodded her head and took the money from Reid to go order something, but first, turned to Tyler and leaped into his arms for a hug as he congratulated her.

She left to see a bulky, bald man wiping away at the counters and ordered a simple burger and fries, with a drink as well. Waiting, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. Blake turned to see an average looking guy, standing there with a proud smirk, dazzling blue eyes, and his hand still on her shoulder; Blake wasn't at all interested. He looked familiar, but she couldn't remember the name that matched the face.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she slowly said and turned back to look at nothing.

"So, uh, you new to Ipswich?" he asked.

Blake knew what he was up to. He wanted fresh meat, and to take advantage of the opportunity. His reason for asking her that question. Blake turned back around to face him.

"No, actually, I grew up here when I was little. Been gone for about three years; just moved back."

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yeah," she said, getting bored.

The guy noticed he was loosing her interest.

"My name's Aaron," he said. Now she remembered the face. Aaron finally let his hand fall off her shoulder, only to have it placed around her waist as he took a step closer.

"I'm Blake," she said.

"Do you wanna hang out with me for the rest of the night?" he asked.

_Is this guy serious?_

"I'm here with some people," she replied.

"Oh, who you here with?" he asked.

"Me," a voice said from behind him. The two looked back to see Pogue, standing there with his eyes full of confidence, seriousness, and protectiveness.

"Pogue," Aaron began, "is Kate not around or something?"

"No, she's over there," he said and nodded his head to the table behind him.

"Well, then, if you don't mind," he trailed off and turned his head back to Blake.

"Abbott," Pogue called, "get your hands off of her."

"And why should I?" he boldly responded.

Pogue made his way over to Blake, threw Aaron's arm off her, pushed him so he would back away, and placed his own arm over her shoulder.

"Don't you see the resemblance?" he asked, with a smirk.

Aaron was a little shocked but quickly regained his composure.

"You're Blake… _Parry_?" he said.

"Yes, remember me?" she said.

"Very well," he said. "I see the three years have been kind to you."

Pogue tightened his hold on her. Blake, getting a little uncomfortable by his clutch, brushed him off and took a step toward Aaron.

"And I see your reputation still proceeds you," she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snottily said.

"It means, you're a jackass," someone said. It was Reid to join in on the conversation. "And you will forever be one," he finished.

"You wanna start something, Garwin?" Aaron said, with a hint of rage in his attitude.

"Maybe, _Abbott_," he said, using the same tone. They began advancing towards each other and Blake was quick to step in between them.

"Look," she began, "let's just all go our separate ways and forget about this. We don't need a fight going down on my first night back."

"…Alright," Aaron agreed. But he didn't look like he was going to back down until Reid did.

Blake gave Reid one last stern look before he huffed in defeat.

"Fine," he said, but brought his stare back to Aaron.

Blake turned to Reid and whispered to him.

"Hey, why don't you just go grab my food and meet me back at the table," she said, more like ordered.

He nodded and walked off, as did Aaron in the other direction.

"Nicely handled," Pogue said, wrapping his arm around Blake's shoulder once more and leading them back to the table, where everyone, who watched from the sidelines, sat.

"Thanks," she said.

Reid was just joining them as they sat; a basket of fries and a burger in his hands, followed by her drink.

"Everything alright?" the quiet one of the group asked, it was Caleb. And everyone was surprised to hear him talk for the first time, since they arrived at Nicky's.

"Everything's fine," Blake smiled at him. Caleb smiled back, a shy one, and turned his gaze to something else of his interest. Blake was confused by his manner but shrugged it off anyway.

Kate leaned over to whisper to Blake. "Hot guy from the hallway, to your left."

Blake's ears perked up.

"He's totally checking you out right now," Kate said.

Blake looked at Kate mischievously and slowly turned her head to look at the same guy, from the halls of Spencer, earlier. Their eyes locked immediately and Blake found herself blushing as she turned her head back. Kate laughed at her and the boys stared at her questioningly. Blake picked at her fries and sipped at her drink.

"He's really hot," she whispered to Kate with a puckish smile.

Kate's eyes glanced behind her for a brief second.

"And he's really coming over here," she told Blake. Blake's smile dropped.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," she replied.

Blake turned around and, for sure, there he was.

"Hi," he started out with. He looked tall and lean, but muscular from the angle Blake sat at.

"Hi to you too," Blake replied. She stood up to face him, being able to see more of his facial features; the sharp facial features he adorned. His skin glowed perfectly under the lights of Nicky's. Some tresses of dark hair fell over his eyes as he looked down at Blake, giving him that ideal mysterious look.

"I'm Gabe," he introduced himself.

"Blake," she said and smiled. He silenced the word, trying it on his tongue.

He flashed Blake a winning smile, causing her to laugh and just melt inside.

"You mind if I steal you away from your friends for a while?" he asked, and Blake noted the small European accent he had.

"Yeah, I," she began but she just had to look back at Pogue. He had that deadly stare on her that silently told her to decline and stay with him. He then went to stare at Gabe. She knew she was going to regret this. "…can't. I'm so sorry, it's just, it's my first day back and I should spend it with them."

"Oh, well that's fine. Are you free for breakfast tomorrow with me?"

"Yes, breakfast with you sounds great."

After the exchange of numbers, Gabe was on his way back over to his pals. Blake sat back down in her chair and glared over to Pogue.

"I hate you," she simply said.

"What, you got his number… You're supposed to be spending time with us."

"FYI, Pogue! I have the rest of my life to do that."

Pogue shook his head and looked at Reid and Tyler for help.

"Ah, sibling quarrels," Reid said. He grabbed Blake's hand to pull her out of her seat. "Come on, Blake; let's head back over to the pool tables."

"Fine," she agreed, letting him drag her away. "Tyler!" she shouted for and tugged at him to come with.

As the three left, Pogue's anger flared.

"Who does she think she is?" he said.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"She does have a point," she said. Pogue glared at her. "She's your sister, Pogue. She's just looking to have some fun on her first days back."

"Yeah, with some stranger?" he said, "I think not."

"Well, you got to give her a chance to get to know him."

"Kate, why are you defending her?"

"Because she's the right one in this situation," she said.

Caleb stared between the couple. Listening and watching the debate with interest he was quickly losing.

With a sigh, he stood up, going to find Blake over by Reid and Tyler. She still looked moody, but was trying her best to forget about what happened when she smiled his way as he approached.

"Caleb!" she squealed. She must have been excited about the fact that he wasn't glued to his chair and wanted to see her.

"Hey," he quietly said with a gently smile.

Blake grinned, that was what she loved about him.

Blake held a hand out for Caleb to take, which he did. She pulled him over to her as to stand beside her. She leaned her head on to his large chest; taking in the warm feeling that radiated off him as they watched the game that was currently taking place in front of them. Reid was making all his shots, but it didn't look like he was cheating, since Caleb had walked over.

He was actually good, so why did he use? Blake wondered why.

"You going to be alright with Pogue?" he asked. Blake looked up at Caleb.

"I'll be fine, he'll forget about the whole ordeal by tomorrow," she said. "Besides, I have breakfast with Gabe tomorrow. Pogue will just have to deal with it."

Caleb lightly chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"You are unbelievable, Blake," he said.

She simply shrugged and smiled. Loving the thought that she was able to pull Caleb back together and get him to open up more.

The two went back to watching Reid and Tyler's pool game.

* * *

**Review, review, review!**


	5. In Company

**Enjoy this one! There's a note at the end.**

* * *

**In Company**

Blake was finally going to spend her first night back in her hometown. She was readying herself for bed with Kate, discussing the evening and other things.

"So, enjoying your self so far?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I've been here eight hours and my brother has already managed to annoy me," Blake replied with a fake happy smile that she beamed towards Kate.

"He's only looking out for you."

"Yeah, it's just he, sometimes, takes it too far."

"Well, brother knows best, right?" Kate chuckled.

Blake shook her head at the statement.

"You guys are supposed to hang out all day tomorrow, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but, he's going to have to wait, because I've got a breakfast date with hot-guy-from-the-hallway," Blake said and picked up her bag of condiments.

"I'm hitting the showers," she said and left the room.

After finishing her shower, she walked out in black shorts and a sports bra. Walking down the creepy halls of Spencer, she wondered why she chose to live at the dorms.

Deciding to further her adventure, she stepped down to the lower level and found the room number that belonged to Reid and Tyler. Knocking, she waited for the door to be answered.

Reid opened the door, standing on the other side of the threshold with only grey sweatpants on, hanging low on his hips. He didn't look sleepy.

"Blake?" he said.

"Hey, Reid," she said and happily strolled into the room.

"Hey," he said, watching her body as it swayed its way in. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I knew you'd be awake. Where's Tyler?" she asked. "Showers, got it," she answered before Reid could.

She walked over to his bed, while dropping her bag.

"Is this your bed? Yes it is," she answered for herself again and dropped to lay on it.

"Stop doing that," he said.

"Doing what?" she innocently said.

"Asking questions and then answering them yourself; it's getting kind of annoying."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it if it just comes to me," she said and they really do just come to her. Blake propped her self up on the bed with her elbows.

That's when Reid took notice in what she was wearing. He looked her up and down. The athletic build she had going on was almost intimidating, but he found it hot. It worked for her.

"You know, you've gotten -" he began.

"Really hot – I know, right?" she did it again.

Reid gave her a look.

"Sorry!" she said. Blake went to sit up on her knees and grabbed his hand, pulling him down onto his bed with her, wanting to use him as a large pillow as she has before. Blake rested her head on Reid's bare stomach, and stared up at the ceiling with him; enjoying each other's company.

"What a first day, eh?" she asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah," he said. Pulling her off his stomach and bringing her closer to him. Blake readjusted her self to rest her head on the arm he offered.

"So, Pogue seems to be cooling off," he said.

"I guess he doesn't know I'm going out for breakfast with Gabe then," she replied.

"Really? You shouldn't go," he said, turning to look at her and sniggered. "That guy, he transferred in about two weeks ago. Something about him isn't right."

"So, he's new?" she asked and he nodded. "You're just being paranoid, Reid."

"No, I'm not!" he retorted and Blake shook her head.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay with you, Reid, I want to sleep alone." Blake got up, heading over to the door.

"You can stay if you want," Reid said with a crooked smile.

"Nah, besides," she opened the door to see Tyler on the other side, his hand stretched out as if he was grabbing the door knob, which Blake beat him to. "Tyler's here."

Blake winked at Reid, she had done it again.

"You know, it's going to take some time getting use to that again," he said.

"Good night, boys," she sang and left the room.

"What was Blake doing here?" Tyler asked as he walked into the room, with a confused look on his face.

"Out exploring," he replied, rolling over to his stomach and burying his face into his pillow.

Tyler shut off the lights, walking over to his respective bed and finding sleep quickly.

Blake hastily walked back to the stairs that led to the next floor. After stepping out of the guys' room, she got this overwhelming feeling of being watched. It was strange, she wanted to go back into their room, but she didn't want to bother them. So instead, Blake decided to double time it to her room.

Something made Blake stop before ascending the stairs and look back down the halls. Seeing nothing down the eerie hallway, she turned back around and jumped, gasping, and almost screamed before she noticed who the figure was that stood in front of her; it was Gabe. Blake looked at him and noted he looked ready to go to bed also; in a black wife beater and basketball shorts.

"Gabe," she sighed, "you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd scare you that hard," he said, taking in the way she looked. She kept checking her surroundings. "Why were you running?" he asked.

"Um, it's just, these halls are really creeping me out," she answered, with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, it takes some time to get use to," he said, noticing the way she swallowed hard, nodded, and then looked behind her swiftly to stare down the hall.

He looked towards the same direction also, perceiving something was wrong; he felt it.

"How about I walk you back to your room? You know, make you feel safer," he suggested.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," she agreed. She walked ahead of Gabe, and felt him slide a hand to rest on her waist.

Gabe looked back down the hall with suspicious eyes before following her up the stairs, feeling the threat that appeared. Blake, also, receiving the feeling Gabe had, but she couldn't say anything about it to him. So they walked in silence, feeling on edge by the sensation they both shared earlier.

They finally made it back to her room.

"So, um, we're still up for breakfast tomorrow right, I know a great place in Boston," he said.

"Of course," she said. The two quickly arranged tomorrow morning before separating.

Blake went to bed, still curious about what went down in the hallway earlier; but thinking it best to just forget about it, she completely let it go.

Meeting Gabe the next morning and leaving without Pogue being there to stop her first, she was enjoying her second day back so far.

"So, you were eager to leave," he said as they sat waiting for their food to be brought out. Gabe had taken her into Boston for breakfast, and he was right, the place was great, amazing actually. It had a very peaceful surrounding and music played softly in the background.

Blake adjusted the grey cardigan she wore. "Yeah, well unless you wanted to reschedule this breakfast… it was best to get out of there fast before my brother caught up to me."

"Understandable," he said and smiled. "I would have hated to reschedule."

Blake smiled back, looking at the coffee in her hands. Her eyes went over to Gabe, taking in the way he looked and presented himself, eyes going down his arms, and then to the band around his middle finger.

"Nice ring," she commented and tried to examine it from where she sat. It was a gold band that was about half a centimeter. On it was what looked like an inscription; they were small so it was hard to figure out what it said. It also looked really old, due to the dullness of the ring and the scratches that marked it.

"Thank you," he replied. "It's been in my family for centuries."

"Really, that's amazing. What does it say on it?" Blake asked taking his hand into hers and touching the gold ring. She was curious about the ring and was pretty sure she has seen it before somewhere.

"Oh, it's a family oath." Blake tilted her head, inquisitive eyes looking at Gabe. "My ancestors were… I guess you can say… protectors, of people who were very important."

Blake's eyes were cast to the side for a brief second and then back to him.

"I know its weird, crazy stuff," he quickly said.

"No, it does not sound crazy at all," she reassured him.

_You have no idea what crazy means to me, Gabe._

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah, the reason for my nosiness is that I've seen this ring before, but I can't remember where."

"Really?" he said again, but with a raised brow.

_So… she somewhat knows about it._

The food was finally brought out to the two and they continued to talk as they ate.

Gabe led Blake out of the restaurant and out to his car. Not five minutes into their drive, Blake's phone began to ring in her purse. It was Pogue.

"Hello," she sweetly said.

"Blake," he said began, "where are you?"

"Wow, no, hello, good morning; or did you sleep well, huh?"

"Blake," he said again.

"Stop saying my name," she said.

"Just answer me, Blake."

"I'm on my way back to the dorms, don't worry."

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

"I went out for breakfast," she answered him.

The argument was perfectly normal between them. It happened a lot, but it's never taken to the heart on either side. Pogue's temper can easily flare, but it can also fade away fast. Same went for Blake; she was a girl who liked to get her way, especially when they were younger. But all was forgotten the next day or two. The others would never interfere unless they'd have to. Usually they'd just sit there as it would happen. They knew it never got far so they wouldn't bother breaking it up, they learned that it just made things worst when someone would hinder, because they would just be torn by which side to pick. Commonly, they'd choose Blake's side of the dispute, announcing she was cuter.

"There's really no reason to be freaking out, Pogue," she said.

"Well, since you're out, I was thinking we could all meet at Caleb's house before heading out."

"Umm, sure, what are we doing again?"

"I said we'd go out and go do anything you wanted today, remember?" he said.

"Oh right, right. Okay, well, I'll see you there then."

She hung up the phone and sighed. Gabe glanced at her.

"Everything alright?" he said.

"Yeah, its fine, fights between us happen a lot, it's nothing," she said. "Can you take me to Caleb's house?"

"Yeah, no problem," he said.

Blake directed Gabe towards Caleb's house and they said their goodbyes, planning another breakfast date together another time. Blake walked towards the door, glancing at Caleb's mustang on the way up the steps. Of course, they'd get the most daring vehicles; Caleb's Mustang, Pogue's Ducati, and Tyler's Hummer. Reid, being the lazy fool he was, liked being chauffeured around, announcing he didn't want his 'baby' to be ruined; so kept it locked away to when he needed it the most. The only thing he said to Blake was that it was black and was fast. Well, anyone could have figured that out by looking at Reid. Blake came to the conclusion on it being something of European engineering. She couldn't wait to see it… and drive it herself.

She knocked, and Evelyn came to answer shortly.

"Blake," she said. "My, have you grown."

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Danvers," she replied.

"You too, come in," she ushered Blake in.

"Where's Caleb?" Blake asked.

"He must be upstairs," she said and walked a little further, "Caleb!" she shouted for and turned back around to face Blake. "He'll be down. It's so great to see you home," she said before leaving to another room as Blake began to look around the room at all the antique items and paintings.

Caleb came down quietly and was surprised to see Blake in his living room. He had to stop because his mind begged him to look over her while she wasn't looking. The clothes she had were definitely from a foreign market. She had on simple black skinny jeans, a grey pair of flats, and a grey cardigan. Her head was tilted, which made her hair look way longer as looked at a painting that hung high above her. Her arm, which held her purse, swung slowly to and from, in a deadly like way. Caleb could imagine the look she had on her face and chuckled to him self; her eyes, big and curious as they stared at the old work of art, while her mouth hung ajar and her lips pouted.

"Blake?" he called out.

Blake turned around to face Caleb, in his casual wear of dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Caleb," she said and grinned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He didn't really care what she was doing in his house; he just liked the idea of her being there in his company.

"Well, my brother insisted I wait here for him so we can do whatever later," she answered.

Caleb walked over to the couch and sat down on it, Blake joining him seconds later. Sitting down, lazily facing him as she tucked her feet beside her and sat closely to him. Wanting to feel that warmth she had the other night. So she stared at him with her dominating adorable face that she knew would get her what she wanted. The big eyes and impish grin; it always worked and it worked again.

Caleb sighed and threw his arm up and over Blake's shoulder to pull her in to him. Oh yes, Caleb was enjoying her company. Blake snuggled in close to Caleb, smiling in success.

"I love doing that," she stated.

"I hate it when you do that," he said back and Blake giggled.

"I really missed you, Caleb," Blake said.

"I didn't," he simply said with a playful grin. Blake's face contorted into an angry look as she brought her purse up to strike his chest with it.

"Ow, alright, I missed you, jeez. What do you have in there? It hurts," he said, while rubbing his chest.

"I don't know," she innocently said. "Hey!" she cried out as Caleb grabbed the weapon she used and began looking inside of it.

"Man, this thing is huge. I can probably fit everything in my room in here," he joked.

"Shut up and give it back," Blake said.

Caleb ignored her as he detained her back with one arm and held the purse with the other, stretching his arm out so she couldn't reach it. He began to search inside, while Blake protested.

"No, Caleb, don't. I have personal things in there."

"Like what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like," she started to say as Caleb brought his face close to hers, waiting for her answer. "Like feminine products." Blake knew she had won now, but Caleb wasn't easy to bring down.

"Yeah right," he said and began to feel around for anything in particular.

"Caleb," she whined. Blake got on her knees and reached further, but Caleb only pushed her back. She used a little more strength, forcing Caleb down and onto his back, but he only stretched out more to further the reach.

Blake was pressing Caleb down into the couch, pushing him down with her weight, but Caleb didn't look affected by it at all. He was too focused on not letting her get her purse back to even realize what was happening and the position they were in. Blake was laid out on top of him, in between his legs, with her arms extended out above her, and their faces close to each other's.

Realization finally hit Caleb and he dropped the bag to the floor.

Blake sighed, all that work for nothing. She noticed how close Caleb's face was to hers. She stared at his eyes the longest, almost getting lost in his dark pools that were his eyes; as his eyes swam through her steel colored ones.

Caleb swallowed the lump in his throat before gaining the courage to bring his face up to hers, pausing for a moment, only a centimeter away from her lips. He was this close, so he might as well go for the prize. Before he could think of anything else, he leaned in fuller, pressing his lips gently to hers. Blake's eyes closed instinctively, as she leaned into it, welcoming his kiss. Fingers lightly stroked Caleb's cheek, as he took in a deep breath. She felt the edge and anxiety in him, but it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. His heart began to ache, as he longed for more, though he held himself back.

He broke away swiftly, pulling her off his body easily and sitting her down away from him as he sat up and buried his face in his hands. It was silent.

"What happened to us, Caleb?" she asked quietly. Not referring to what just happened, but asking about their relation with one another and where they stood in the past _and_ now.

"I'm sorry, Blake," he apologized for the way he couldn't control his urges then and now as he shook his head.

He didn't look at her as Blake looked at him incredulously. She slowly moved over to him to lay a hand upon his shoulder, then using the other to grab his face to make him look at her.

"Caleb, don't apologize," she softly said, her face serious as she stared at him before it broke out into a wide grin. "Besides, I liked it." Caleb chuckled; Blake always new how to lighten the mood up, either by saying something or just smiling.

"I know, it's just I shouldn't have done it like that," he said. Blake rolled her eyes at him; he was being typical Caleb, bashful but always wanting to do it the right way.

"I don't care. You kissed me and I liked it, that's all that matters."

"Yeah," he said, thinking it over. That was what really mattered, because now, the feelings he had for her that he could never surrender before, the ones dwelling in his heart, were finally resurfacing. Oh yes, he was most definitely enjoying her company. The feeling he was experiencing was something he wanted for so long and now he was able to.

"Also," she continued, "I knew from the moment I stepped out of my car, that you wanted me."

"Is that so?" he said.

"Oh yes," she responded.

Caleb breathed a laugh. Suddenly he pressed his lip to Blake's again, this time with a stronger edge, as his hand slid up the back of her head, his fingers pulled at the roots of her hair. This time he couldn't hold back, and Blake's hands slid up Caleb's chest, pulling him closer to her. Blake forced her tongue in his mouth. She wanted more of him, his breath tasted sweet on her tongue. He breathed another laugh, pulling away.

"Told you, you wanted me," she said with a smirk. All of a sudden, Blake's eyes lit up.

"Looks like the guys are here," she said.

"Looks like that to you, but I don't see what you see, remember?" he said.

"Right," she giggled.

* * *

**So, a lot of you have been asking for some more action  
between Caleb and Blake, I hope I gave you enough to satisfy your needs for now. =]**

**Also, I'm leaving on vacation to California next week, on June 17****th ****and won't be back till, I think, some time around June 28****th****. That means I won't be able to post any chapters for about two weeks. I know… tears! But! I may just have more chapters ready to post when I get back or maybe earlier, if I have time. You see, I'll be taking my laptop, plus I have Verizon Wireless internet connection, also, I'll be DRIVING from Lawrence, Kansas to Sacramento, California. Then from Sacramento to Los Angeles to Las Vegas and back to Jayhawk town… everything will work out just fine!**

**Well, you know what to do now, review!**


	6. Tyler's Too Cute

**And I'm back!**

* * *

**Tyler's Too Cute**

Blake rushed outside with Caleb coming up from behind, with his black coat on. They waited as Pogue strolled in, and then Reid and Tyler rolling up.

Caleb went to stand beside Blake as she waved happily to them and smiled big. He could understand why she was always so happy to see them; she had been gone for three years. The other three walked up the pathway to meet up with them at the top of the stairs.

"You ready for today, Blake?" Pogue asked.

"Ahem," she pseudo-coughed and dug around her purse for an unknown item. Pulling out her hand to reveal the small, old, plastic tiara she had in there, ready for the day. She waved it around in front of Pogue's face. He rolled his eyes and corrected himself.

"_Princess Blake_," he said.

"It still shines," she replied and stuck the fake crown on her head. Reid and Tyler laughed.

"Is that was hit me so hard?" Caleb said jokingly and rubbed his chest. Blake breathed a laugh and rolled her eyes at him as he smiled back at her.

"Maybe," she said and playfully punched him. The guys stared on with confused looks. It was just yesterday Caleb was in his usual moody state and here he was, the next day, smiling and joking around with Blake. In one day Blake was able to make a breakthrough, when in the past two weeks, they couldn't even get him to say a sentence. She really has turned things around in Ipswich.

"I can't believe you still have that," Pogue said as he embraced his sister in a hug.

"Hey, this piece of plastic holds a lot of memories, I just can't let go of it." She smiled cheekily and greeted the rest of the guys with her infamous hugs. Going to Tyler and lastly to Reid.

"Yeah memories of us rubbing your feet," Reid said, pulling her in for his hug. She was about to pull away but Reid pulled her back in.

"Hey, hey, no kiss this time?" he said, a sly smirk playing his lips. Blake glared at him.

"When I do, you always turned your head," she exclaimed.

"Well, whose fault is that?" he asked, smiling at her and holding her at her waist closely while Blake's hands were at his chest.

"Yours," she whined but smiled anyway. They both smiled secretively at each other; almost like how couples smile at one another.

And Caleb was jealous as he looked on. He wished he was the one holding her like that. Better yet, he wished he could pull Blake away from Reid and drag her back into his house and lock the others out, but he knew that was impossible. All with the powers and everything, also, he didn't feel that confident to do so.

Pogue saw the envious eyes of Caleb. He also knew about the feelings he had for his sister. And he didn't need him attacking Reid because of Blake's vivacious personality.

"All right, you two, enough of that," he interfered, hauling Blake away from Reid.

Blake playfully winked at Reid, as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and tilted his head back in a bored way. Caleb was beginning to wonder what kind of relationship Reid and her held. Obviously, something had to of ensued in the course of… one day.

What did it take for Caleb to achieve the level of connection Reid and Blake seized; or the relation with Tyler and her? He wanted what they had. He guessed the only way was if they didn't exist and she was all his; all his to hold, to kiss, and to talk to. Just like the way it had felt when they were alone in his living room. It was like they were the only ones part of the covenant and there was no overprotective Pogue, no devious Reid, and no cute Tyler.

Tyler… the one she favored the most. Why, because he was so damn cute.

_What the hell was it that made him so damn cute?_

Caleb questioned in his head.

Tyler was the one who didn't have to call her Princess Blake and instead, _Blakey-Bear_, while he, _Tyler-Boo_, and he was also the one who couldn't seem to resist Blake's charm, well no one couldn't but he was the one to fall to it first every time.

Then there was Reid, the one who was able to get away with everything around her. He would pull her in to sit on his lap, or cuddle beside her and she would let it slide with no care in the world. He would make stupid and furtive comments and she'd just laugh at them.

Pogue was the one that would be hit the hardest with Blake's attitude. It was only right, he is her brother. But she loved him all the same and their bond was as strong as ever.

With Caleb, it was a different story. It seemed that whenever Blake and he were alone, he was able to communicate better with her. But when they were with the others, she was constantly pulled away by Reid, Tyler, or Pogue trying to gain her attention. He didn't want to go in to when they with a larger crowd. It appeared as if he didn't have the audacity to throw himself out there like them. To pull her away from the attraction she possessed and just hold her close to which she'd always welcome them anytime, anywhere.

Caleb knew he had to step up and that's what he planned to do from now on. He was going to forget what happened three years ago and move on; and if he had to, forget Sarah also.

Start fresh.

Memories of when they were alone flashed back into Caleb's head. He smiled like a fool and hadn't realized it until he heard Reid's voice call out to Blake.

"Oh, Princess Blake," he said and Blake turned to look at him with eyebrows raised, "your carriage awaits." He pointed to the dark Hummer. Caleb guessed they had decided, without him, to take one vehicle.

He watched as Reid held his arm out for Blake, acting like the perfect gentleman. Oh how smooth he could be when he wasn't busy with his wily antics. She accepted it and let him lead the way to the Hummer while Tyler _**cutely**_ trailed behind.

It didn't even look like he tried! As he walked away, with his hands in his pockets, with a child-like look on his face and pursed lips, with his big blue eyes.

_Seriously!_

Caleb shouted in his head.

Was it his smile? Was it the striking blue eyes? Was it because he was the youngest out of the guys? Was it his good-hearted nature and his timid behavior? No one knew… and the answer will never be found.

Believe it or not, Blake didn't even know the answer. All she knew was that there was some kind of, magnetic pull he possessed that just reeled her in instantaneously when she'd see him. But if she had to pick a feature, it would definitely be the eyes. No joke.

Going into it, she came to realize, Tyler's best feature was his eyes. Yep, he had _the_ eyes. The eyes that make you want to swim in it and get lost forever. But he was also the sweetest guy on the planet. No one would doubt that.

"Come on!" Blake shouted to everyone to follow. She let go of Reid and grab Tyler's hand.

"You're so cute, Tyler," she said with a cheeky smile. "I want you and--," she walked to Caleb, "and Caleb to sit with me in the back; Pogue, drive!"

It wasn't something she asked for, it was an order.

Reid's face dropped when he wasn't picked. He was certain she would but he understood why. All the years they had fought over Blake's attention. It was all fun and games between the four of them. Blake was only making it fair in giving the guys equal amount of notice. Although for some reason, Tyler was always on top.

"So, where should we go first?" Pogue asked.

"Hmm, I really want to go to Atlantic City," she said.

"What's there?" Reid asked.

"The boardwalk," she answered.

"That's about a six hour drive, Blake." Pogue told her.

"Well make it happen, Pogue. I want to walk around the boardwalk in Atlantic City."

"Where is Atlantic City anyway?" Reid asked.

"New Jersey, Reid, we've been there before. Don't you remember?"

Reid went through his head for the memory. They were fourteen when their families took the weekend off to vacation in Atlantic City all together. They spent the time on the boardwalk and the amusement park, riding the rides and playing the mini games at different stands. The boys spent their time winning prizes for Blake. Their parents laughed at the competition they held at who could win the most and biggest prizes for Blake. It was then their parents dubbed Blake the superior and authoritative one of the covenant. She had them literally wrapped around her finger when they were younger; and she ruled over them without trying too hard. It was amusing to the adults.

In the end, she went home with at least two dozen stuffed animals in her possession, but it was Tyler who won her over with the six feet stuffed bunny he spent all his time trying to win. He was envied by the rest of the guys. She wasn't too fond of Reid trying to cheat by using. After that, Blake mostly spent her time with Tyler that time.

"Yeah," he said.

"Hey, what happened to all those stuffed animals you guys got me?" Blake asked.

"Their at home, in the basement, but the big bunny is still in your room."

"Cool, is my room still the same?"

"You haven't been home yet? You didn't see mom and dad?" Pogue freaked out.

"Chill, Pogue, I have. They were there to greet me when I got off the plane. Now, are we going to go or not?"

"Are you sure you want to go to Atlantic City?" Pogue asked.

"Yes, we could get their by using and just drive back." Caleb and Pogue gave her a look. "What, Caleb, you and Reid were totally thinking of it, I only said it."

"You read minds now, Blake?" Tyler questioned.

"No, but you know it's a good idea, and we're saving time. We do have school tomorrow."

"She's right," Caleb said. "Plus, we have to do what the princess says, right?"

Blake smiled charmingly at the _leader_, for siding with her, and took his hand.

"Alright, off to Atlantic City we go," Pogue said. Pogue's eyes flashed first, next Reid, then Tyler, and lastly Caleb, who still held her hand. They looked at each other with black eyes, while Blake surveyed them.

"Well, come on," she said.

* * *

**So, so sorry about the long wait. I didn't have internet connection so, didn't post.  
And sadly, I did not take advantage of that and write up a few more chapters.  
This one was a little short. I'm so disappointed in myself... :(  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one and I will seriously get to writing on the next  
few chapters!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
